Spring Day
by Actual Banshee
Summary: After being gone for a year Haley returns, but without Karai. The boys are curious as to why they aren't together and April can't shake that something bad is coming for them again. Rated M for future reference.
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT**

 **Spring Day**

 **Genre: my usual**

 **Summary: Takes place a year after the last mini sage "One Year". Everything takes place after a year. Haley returns without Karai and the guys have to wonder why. There's a new enemy threatening their lives. Someone or something they've never faced before.**

 **Author's note: It's been awhile. A lot has happened since I last posted here. I got laid off, was unemployed for two months (was not fun, I don't recommend it), was super stressed out. Was forced to move back in with my parents, found a job as a nursing assistant and is now taking classes to get my CNA. If I don't post as much as quickly as I used to that's why. I have like 60+ hours of classes to finish and that shit comes first. But it's almost four in the morning so I'm gonna go to bed and try to get some sleep.**

 **Chapter One**

The streets and people are the same. Even the garbage in the alley ways and liter is the same. The smog in the car and loud noises. Even the thugs were the same. Except maybe The Foot.

It's been a year since Karai pulled The Foot out of New York and sent them back home to Japan. A lot of them weren't happy. Some left and tried to keep their Master Shredder alive. They failed. Either the turtles stopped them or The Foot Bots that Karai left behind did. The turtles didn't mind much, the remnants of the old Foot Clan disappeared faster.

It was nice not having to fight The Foot Clan for once. But without The Shredder around his mutant freaks ran amuck. Bepop, Rocksteady and Rahzar weren't much of a problem. Stockman and Tigerclaw, however, were. With the fly's brains and the tiger's bronze they were an incredibly deadly duo.

Those two caused most of the trouble. They didn't have a clear motive. Tigerclaw was angry and bitter and Stockman was too weak and practically useless to be on his own. Nonetheless, they were a major pain. They usually popped their heads up about once a month with a plan to kill everyone, but that usually ended in failure.

As far as Haley was concerned, Raphael knew she was happy. She left with Karai to be her extra muscle. But also, because they were a couple and Haley couldn't really stick around. Since she was technically dead.

But without her there, hanging out on a roof top with a cigarette in one hand and a knife in the other, things just didn't seem as eventful like before. Raphael missed how her sailor mouth made Leonardo mad. He missed her hanging out in the lair ignoring April as she tried to get her to do the homework she already finished. He really missed Haley and Master Splinter sparring. Watching those two fight was like watching a dance, when one pushed the other pulled away dodged like water. They were even in their movements. Fluid.

They stayed in contact through email, texting and sometimes video chatted. But she's gone radio silent. April even said that her snap chat has gone silent, which was odd for her since she liked to update every hour of the shenanigans she and Karai would get in.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Raph." Donnie began to explain, "she and Karai could be in an area with really bad cell reception."

"It's been weeks." Raph retorted.

"They maybe her phone broke." Donnie countered. He held up his bo staff in time to block an attack.

"Would you two please concentrate?" Leonardo begged as he double kicked a Purple Dragon into a brick wall.

"Concentrate on what?" Raphael asked as he tucked his sias away, "fights over."

"Oh well…good job team." Leonardo said as he put his swords away. "And I'm sure Haley is fine. She can take care of herself."

"I know that, but she—" Raphael began to say, but he saw a Purple Dragon rise and pull a gun out. Just as quickly as Raphael saw the scene unfold, he saw it end.

"Well for starters, I left my phone back in Japan."

Leonardo and Donatello joined Raphael's side with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Talk about speak of the devil. Haley unarmed the gun before taking it apart and throwing the pieces in several different directions. Her hair was back to the middle of her back. It was the same dark color, but it was messy. Like it had been in braids while wet and let loose for days. Her sense of style hadn't changed, but she had more piercings in her ears and it looked like there was a tattoo on her hand, but they couldn't see it clearly because it was too dark.

"What are doing here?" Raphael shouted with a wide smile. He ran towards her, picked her up and twirled her around.

Haley laughed, "You want the truth? Karai and I broke up."

Raphael immediately stopped, put her down and took her by the shoulder. "Do we need to kick her ass?"

Haley patted him on the shoulder, "no its fine. It was a mutual thing. I just came back because I didn't want to get in the way."

"Way of what?"

"You know, Karai's way with Shinigami." Haley replied with a straight face.

"Who is Shinigami?" Leonardo asked, kind of freaking out.

"That doesn't matter. I want to see Master Splinter and the others. Why isn't Mikey with you guys?" Haley asked already heading towards a man hole cover.

"He got stuck with extra training." Donnie replied, kicking the hole open. "April and Casey should be stopping by later. It's pizza and movie night."

"Isn't that every night?" Haley asked laughing. "Please don't tell me it another one of Bradford's movies because I had a wonderful year of not watching those types shit shows."

"Space Heroes is not a shit show." Leonardo retorted defensively.

Haley abruptly turned on her heels to stare wide eyed at Leonardo, "Leonardo Evenlyn Hamato the Third what the hell did you just say?"

"Evenlyn?"

"The Third?"

Raphael toppled over, laughing harder than he has in months. "Are you drunk?"

"No just sleep deprived and jet lagged." Haley replied her smile quickly dropped, "wait there's really not a difference, is there?"

Donnie held up a finger, "well there are a few differences, but that can wait."

The walk to the lair was basically a recap of everything that Karai and Haley were able to accomplish back in Japan. Haley didn't give them the real reason why they broke up or why she decided to come back. Or who Shinigami was. Or what. Even before they got close to entrance they could hear April and Casey arguing.

"I do not miss that." Haley said dryly.

"And its probably over something stupid like homework." Raphael added.

"Hey you know what I don't have to do?" Haley asked, but didn't wait for anyone to ask what, "homework."

The trio joined Master Splinter and Michelangelo on the side lines and watched as April and Casey went back and forth. Haley had disappeared when they entered the lair, so no one else knew she was back.

"How is trigonometry more important than hockey?" Casey shouted.

"Because it's what you signed up for and you have to take it or else you won't graduate." April retorted, standing on her tip toes to meet Casey's brown eye glare.

"I didn't sign up for another math class. I just wanted to slack off, for once, this year to focus on hockey." Casey motioned over to his gear that sat in the corner.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you signed up for classes drunk! Who even does that?" April questioned loudly.

"Oh my god you're both pretty." Haley said sarcastically when she walked in between them with a giant bowl of popcorn and sat down in her spot on the couch.

"Hi Haley." April said still angry as ever until reality set it. "Haley?"

Haley glanced up from the bowl midway to stuffing a handful of buttery popcorn in her mouth, "sup."

"Hey girl! When did you get back?" Mikey greeted loudly, jumping next to Haley and enveloped her in a hug.

"Ten minutes ago. Hi Master Splinter." Haley smiled warmly up at the giant rat. "Karai also says hi."

Master Splinter nodded, "Is she with you?"

"Nope. She stayed behind in Japan to take of some extra stuff and I wasn't needed so I left." Haley replied as she handed the bowl over to the youngest of the turtles. "We broke up by the way. It was a mutual agreement, we're both very happy."

"I see. If you both are…happy then I will not press the issue." Master Splinter accepted the halfhearted the excuse and went to his room.

Midway through the movie Haley and Raphael left to go to his room. She made herself at home on his bed and immediately started laughing.

"Why is my shirt tacked on your wall? That's super fucking creepy dude." She stood up and took it down. "Do you miss me that much?"

Raphael scratched behind his head, "well yea. You're the only one around here that really gets me, you know? That and it was covering up that massive hole."

Haley looked over and saw the hole he was talking about. It looked like he had tried to punch his way through, but failed miserably. She pinned it back onto the wall and sat against the wall with her feet fanned out before her. Raphael joined her and at first, they were silent until he slammed a pillow against her face.

"The disrespect." Haley mumbled as she tucked it behind her back. "You're not getting it back until you learn how to play nice."

Raphael laughed, "that'll never happen."

"Fuck you dude."

More silence, but it was comfortable. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Tired?"

"I'm exhausted. Traveling sucks sometimes. I don't recommend it. At least not to another country. Or Connecticut."

"What's in Connecticut?"

"Absolutely nothing." Raphael started laughing, "no seriously there's nothing there. It is boring as fuck and the people there are even worse than boring."

"You've never been to Connecticut." Raphael accused.

"No. No I have not."

Raphael shoved her playfully, "loser."

"Takes one to know one." Haley flicked him in the nose.

They were silent again. Haley didn't move from her position. Instead, she scooted as close to him as humanly possible.

"The break up hitting you that hard?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Pft no." Haley replied a little too quickly. "Yes."

Raphael wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucked her in close and tipped them both over. She laid on her side in the crook of his arm with an arm tucked underneath her and the other resting against his plastron. He didn't need to say that she could cry, he didn't really expect her to, but when she did it kind of threw him for a loop. His grip around her tightened.

He managed to dig his foot under the blanket at the end of his bed and kick it towards him. After covering up he snuggled closer to her, wiped away the few tears the strayed after she fell asleep and hoped and prayed to whatever God that was out there that this wasn't a dream.

 **Author's note: I figure that's a good place to stop. For now. There will be more. Just please be patient with me. As I said before my classes come first and I need to get them done. Also, I don't have an issue with Connecticut. Everyone seems to pick on that state.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Author's note: I'm writing this in between classes. This is so stupid I wish my job sent me to the actual class instead of signing me up for online classes. You must finish the class within the time frame and stay logged in if you finish early (which I always do). I have to take a test after this, but it shouldn't be too hard.**

 **Does anyone else want to see Master Splinter fighting drunk? Because that was hilarious.**

 **I do not own TMNT.**

Haley didn't wake up until it was late in the afternoon. After eating and freshening up she joined the boys in training, but merely watched. April showed up twenty minutes later, dressed in her ninja attire and joined in on the training. While everyone was sparring Master Splinter joined Haley where she sat.

"Do you not wish to participate?" Master Splinter asked.

Haley shrugged, "Not really."

"I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if you did."

"They've improved a lot." Haley quickly said.

Master Splinter sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. "Yes they all have. I am very proud of what my sons and April have accomplished in a year."

"You're not proud of Casey?" Haley asked snickering.

"He is…something else." Master Splinter shook his head and smiled subtly. "Do you not want to join because of your skill level?"

"My skill level doesn't matter." Haley said curtly.

"You are considered a master, Haley. You wouldn't be participating, but teaching." Master Splinter explained.

Haley laughed, "With all due respect Master Splinter. I am the last person you want to teach your sons."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I would teach them things like how to do a keg stand and how to play beer pong."

"Fair enough. But you should still consider joining them. They need a good challenge since The Foot is no longer an issue."

"I'll think about it."

She wasn't going to think about it. They both knew this. Master Splinter sensed a shift in her aura, her spirit seemed to be on constant defense. Her whole body was rigid and stiff. Her eyes were focused and distant at the same time. He thought about asking Raphael, but Master Splinter knew his son wouldn't tell him. Raphael wasn't like that. He'd wait to get the whole story before confronting Master Splinter. Or he'd start throwing punches to get the answer.

Training ended and everyone decided to go out into the city. Mikey had egged Leo and Donnie into competition of flips and tricks leaving Raph, Haley and April behind.

"We don't have school tomorrow. Do you wanna hang out?" April asked. Her arm was locked with one of Haley's, walking toe in toe with a little pep in her step. "It can just be us. No boys and a bunch of junk food and horror movies."

"That sounds like a party." Raphael chimed in.

April looked over her shoulder with a smile, "No boys also means no you or your brothers."

"That's lame." Raphael sarcastically rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He knew how much April missed Haley. They were best friends and April was probably getting tired of hanging around a bunch of boys.

"Just no alcohol." April warned.

Haley shrugged, "that won't be a problem. I kind of stopped drinking and smoking."

Both April and Raphael stopped in unison and bug eyed stared at Haley.

"You're joking? You don't drink anymore?" April asked. "What did Karai do to you?"

"Nothing really. There was just never any booze around and Japan is like super strict about teens drinking. I couldn't even get one of her butlers to go get me some. And Karai didn't like it when I smoked so I just quit."

"That's…who the hell are you?" Raphael asked astonished.

"I'm still me, just sober. I can still kick your ass and won't give a single shit."

"Hey guys." Leonardo called them over with a wave of his arm.

Curiously the trio jogged to catch up to the others and instantly looked over the ledge. Below them was Rocksteady, Bepop and Rahzar carrying bags of money to a beat up old truck.

"This should be a piece of cake." Raphael cracked his knuckles with a sly grin. He turned towards Haley who hadn't budged from her spot, "you comin?"

She shook her head, "I'll stay behind to watch your backs."

"Watch our backs?" Mikey questioned, "with these dodos? Girl they're easy to the peasy."

"I'm staying up here." Haley retorted dryly, crossing her arms over her chest and cementing her feet to the roof. The brothers and April glanced at each other before jumping from the roof.

Haley watched above as her friends easily overtook the three villainous mutants. She sighed, mainly out of boredom, and sat on the ledge of the building. She really wished that she hadn't forgotten her phone. Maybe Karai would mail it to her if she asked nicely. She'd probably kill her because she was in New York and not where she said she was going to be. The Japanese warrior would just have to get over it. Haley really wanted her phone.

Her attention was snatched away when she noticed that Bepop disappeared. The others hadn't noticed. She focused on the surroundings, looking for a glimmer of disfiguration to the building. When she noticed that there was a figure creeping up behind Donatello. Quickly jumping to her feet and off the building, she landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone stopped fighting and watched as Bepop appeared as sparks flew from his suit. She stepped off him, picked him by his collar and tossed him towards Rocksteady. The two other mutants gaped at Haley for half a second before dropping the piles of money and ran away with an unconscious Bepop.

"Wow." Donatello breathed, "I guess when you kill Shredder everyone is afraid of you."

Haley's mouth slowly shut and turned towards the fire escape and made her way back to the roof.

"I guess that's still a touchy subject." Mikey said as he tucked his weapons away.

"He brainwashed her and tortured her for a year, of course it is." Raphael crossed his arms over his chest, "she is human or did you forget that?"

"Well, yea, kind of." Mikey answered honestly. "I don't think she's a robot or anything, but the only real time she's every showed emotion is when she's drunk."

"Oh she stopped drinking and smoking by the way." April chimed in suddenly.

"What?"

Haley turned towards the collective shouts only to find herself getting engulfed in a group hug. "What the hell is happening? Get them off!"

Raphael and April stayed behind with cocky smiles, "No way. You need this."

"What I need…is to breathe." Haley struggled to say.

"Nope no way! We should celebrate!" Mikey shouted.

Haley had given up on trying to escape and continued to let the others to smother her. "Do I even want to know?"

"April told 'em that you stopped drinking and smoking." Raphael replied.

"It's not really a big deal, guys. Really. People do it all the time. Can you guys let me go now?" Haley explained as she looked to Raphael and April for help. "If I agree to your slumber party will you help me out?"

"Of course." April raised an arm and the boys—Leo, Mikey and Donnie—began to float in the air. With one swift wave of her hand they were pushed to the other side of the roof and gently placed on the floor.

"That's cheating!" Mikey shouted and pointed a finger at the red head.

"I mean, I would have just done it if she had asked, but I won in the end." April smiled sweetly.

"You guys are a bad influence." Haley said as she took shelter in between Raphael and April.

"Uh huh, like you're one to talk." Raphael sarcastically said with deep eye roll.

Haley gasped dramatically, "Me? A bad influence? Why I never!"

"You're so full of shit your eyes brown." Raphael quipped.

"No, my eyes are blue." Haley said dodging Raphael's side kick. "I'm sorry but your answer is invalid. Please hang up and try again."

"There is something wrong with you." Donatello added, but went unheard because Raphael and Haley were busy fighting. "There is something wrong with the both of you."

 **Author's note: I'm ending it here because, one, I can and two because this chapter was going nowhere. Also, I AM FURIOUS. I KNEW THAT *SPOILERS* MASTER SPLINTER WAS GOING TO DIE. I FUCKING CALLED IT WHEN THEY BEAT THE TRICARATONS. FUCKING. CALLED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Author's note: I was going to try to finish another unit today, but I got tired because the lesson was three hours long and it was mentally exhausting. Coffee was needed. I promised myself that I would at least write chapter three sometime this week. I'm hoping I can advance the story to where it needs to be because I don't want this to be a long mini saga. Maybe ten chapters. I should start writing out the key points in every chapter instead of just winging it. A lot is going on right now, so I don't know if that's going to happen. OH! I finally, FINALLY, watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 and I am in love with it. It focuses more on the brothers and their inner struggles and it the comedy seemed a lot more naturally instead of forced. Anyway, I do not own TMNT.**

 **Update: Remember how I said I was pulling everything out of my ass? Well I have destroyed everyone's hopes and dreams.**

Haley waited for April a few blocks away from the school. She didn't want to get too close just in case someone recognized her. It'd be hard to explain how a dead person is waiting around for someone. In broad daylight. Not a zombie. At least it was nice out. Early spring air meant that she could be comfortable enough to wear a jacket, but still feel the remnants of winter on her cheeks.

"Haley!" April shouted and immediately the presumed dead girl snapped her head up at the red head and ducked into the alley. April looked around and saw several of her classmates gawking at her. "Hallelujah! It's Friday! Am I right?"

Haley was snickering when April found her, the red head's face flushed to match her hair. "Nice recovery April."

April scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "That was so embarrassing."

"Know what else is funny?" Haley asked.

"I don't think I wanna know."

"Too bad because I'm gonna tell you." Haley smirked, "Do our classmates even know my real name?"

April thought for a moment and then her eyes widened in realization. "No!"

"So you just embarrassed yourself for no reason." Haley stated, snickering some more. She walked away, tucking her hands in her jacket's pocket.

"You're awful." April mumbled, catching up to her friend.

"And yet you chose to associate with me. You're a little machoistic, aren't you?" Haley teased, she glanced over her shoulder and smirked at April's pout. "Don't worry I won't tell Jones."

They stepped into the convenient store close to April's apartment and went straight to the snack aisle with a basket in hand. Each of the girls grabbed their favorite junk foods and went to the colder section for drinks. Keeping to her word, Haley stuck to caffeinated drinks and stayed away from the alcohol.

"Oh shoot!" April suddenly announced, "I need to grab something for my dad. I'll be right back."

"Kay." Haley said disinterested as she read the contents of the juice bottle that she's never had. She didn't sense a girl her age walk up to her until she tapped her on the shoulder.

Haley snapped her head up in the girl's direction and automatically remembered her. They shared a couple of classes together in their junior year, the year Haley technically died. Her name was Jessie, she was a sweet girl. Easy to talk to you, smart, all around cuteness. If Haley remembered correctly, she wanted to become a fashion designer. Besides April, she hung out with Jessie a lot.

"I knew it was you Ashley." Jessie said, getting teary eyed. "I thought it couldn't be because you died, but it is you. How though? It's impossible."

Haley internally panicked, hoping April would show up soon. No wait. That would have been bad. If Jessie saw the two of them together then that would only confirm her statement.

Haley waved her hand and smiled sweetly, "Es tut mir Leid. Ich verstehe dich nicht.  
Ich spreche kein Englisch."

Jessica stares quizzically up at Haley for second before replying. "Er hat zusammen deutsch, Haley."

Haley's smile froze stiff and sweat started to form on her brow. Fuck. "Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui." Jessie nodded cutely, a smirk forming on her cute heart shaped face. "Vous voulez essayer une autre langue?"

Haley sighed in defeat, "Hi Jessie."

Jessie's face lit brighter than it already was when she squealed and almost broke into a full dance. "I knew it! You're not—"

Haley closed whatever gap there was between them and covered Jessie's mouth with her hand. "Do not. Say it. You need to keep quiet about this. Alright?"

Jessie nodded her head, her short curls bouncing along with the movement. Haley dropped her hand and sighed in annoyance. She wished April would hurry up, this was getting awkward.

"So…" Jessie started, but stopped when Haley looked down at her with a soft gaze. Jessie blushed suddenly and glued her eyes to the floor.

"You can ask if you want, but I can tell you right now I'm gonna lie to your face." Haley said, turning towards Jessie and stuffed her hands inside her pocket.

"How did you…how are you alive?" Jessie asked, the last of it she leaned in closer towards Haley and whispered.

Haley chuckled at her cuteness, "I wasn't really dead. The news only said that because Maxwell was also alive and they wanted to detour him from finishing the job."

"Oooh." Jessie looked like she was still confused even though she understood. "Why didn't you come back then?"

"I lost a lot of blood, so they put in a medical induced coma." Haley replied, "everyone thought it was better to have everyone believe I was dead."

"Why?"

Haley sighed again, attempting to look as sad as possible. "Because the chances of me surviving was very thin."

"Sorry Haley. I had to call my dad because I couldn't find what he wanted, but everything's…good…now." April said, her voice getting quieter as she recognized Jessie from school standing next to Haley.

"It's fine April." Haley said before the red head could say anything. "She knows not to say anything."

"Haley, are you sure?" April asked closing the gap between them. She normally wouldn't question her, but their track record with trusting people hasn't been that great.

"Jessie won't blab. She's not that type of girl." Haley smiled warmly down at Jessie's, who's cheeks just flushed even deeper.

April glared at the girl, who in turned panicked. "Yea no! I promise I won't say a word! I'll give you my blood!"

"You don't have to go that far." April laughed.

"But now that you mention it." Haley smirked, receiving a quick jab in the ribs from April. "Ow."

"We'll talk more on Monday Jessie, okay?" April said as she dragged Haley towards the cashier.

It was in the middle of their fifth horror movie that April recalled Jessie's dreamy like face she watched the two disappear from the store.

"I think Jessie has a crush on you." April suddenly said, causing Haley to choke on her chips and salsa.

"What the hell brought this on?" Haley asked after recovering her breath.

April shrugged, "I dunno. It might have something to do with how much she was blushing. Or the dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at you."

"That's not creepy." Haley stated dryly.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." April smiled as she sat back against the couch.

"That's never going to happen." Haley laughed.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think it'd be weird to go out with a person who is, by all rights, dead? You can't go out anywhere. You can't bring me home to meet the parents. Or hell. Get married. I'm invisible to the world." Haley rambled off the reasons.

"Haley." April's tone was apologetic, her brow turned up in worry and her blue eyes were teary. She scooted off the couch and sat next to Haley on the floor. Her hand ran smooth, small circles on her friend's back.

"I'm fine April. It's not like I was going to do anything with my life anyway." Haley scoffed, probably a bit too harshly and sarcastically. April sensed that her friend's feelings were coming from somewhere else. That there was something bothering her. Something deeper.

"Is everything alright? If you wanna talk, I'm here. The others are here too." April suggested hopefully. "Well not here, here, but you get what I'm saying."

"Nope. Nothing to talk about."

"Haley."

"Nope."

"C'mon. You can tell me. Is it Karai?" April asked, expecting Haley's body to tense at the mention of her ex, but the shift never came.

After a minute of silence Haley finally caved. Sighing deeply Haley fully turned towards April with her legs crossed and avoided her eyes. "Remember before I left with Karai, Donnie gave me this flash drive and passport?"

April nodded.

"Well, on the flash drive, was information about my biological parents. Who they were, where they lived and what really happened to me. Long story short, I promised Donnie that I would look into it. And by looking into it, I meant that I would go to Germany to see them."

April waited on baited breathe.

"When Karai broke up with me. Yes, she broke up with me. Yes, I'm fine. I went to Germany, like I said I would. I found them, April. They were gardening in the front yard. They looked so happy and totally in love. They have this beautiful house that's surrounded by all these flowers and giant ass trees. It straight up looked like it came out of fairy tale. When I saw my mom, I wanted nothing more than to run up to her. She looked, I don't know, warm?"

April could understand the notion. She missed her mom every day, but at least she had her dad.

"She saw me. Of course, she saw me. I was standing right there! Like a creep just staring at her." Haley paused, she chuckled as she wiped the tears away.

"What did she do?" April finally spoke, feeling herself get choked up.

"She just stared right back. It was like she saw a ghost. The moment she realized who I was I ran."

"You what?" April shouted, "you ran? Why in the hell would you run away?"

"I was afraid!" Haley shouted, but it wasn't out of anger. "I was afraid that if they saw me then they would invite me into their perfect cookie cutter house! I was afraid that they would reject me after I told them what's happened after I was taken. I was afraid that…I was afraid that they wouldn't want me after…after finding out how I turned out."

Haley tucked her knees close to her chest and buried her head. She was sobbing loudly and her body was trembling. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

April sat there for a second, wide eyed with shock, having never seen her friend break down like this before. She snapped out of her trance and enveloped her friend in a one arm hug. Haley untangled herself and latched onto April, hands clutching onto the material of her shirt. April took a few deep breaths to keep herself together as she racked a hand through Haley's hair.

"There's nothing wrong with you Haley." April said as soothingly as possible. "Nothing at all."

 **Author's note: I think that's a good place to stop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Author's note: I don't know if you guys are enjoying this or not. But that's not gonna stop me, I've got big plans. This might take me awhile to write because one of my grandmothers just passed away and I've still got my CNA lessons and work to do.**

 **Update after three weeks of starting this chapter: I FINISHED MY CNA CLASSES! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS TAKE AND HOPEFULLY PASS THE STATE TEST~! PRAY FOR ME AND MY STUFFED ANIMALS.**

 **I do not own TMNT.**

Haley had disappeared almost immediately after lunch. Master Splinter busied his sons with training, knowing that Haley needed her space. He sensed her despair when she returned just before breakfast. April had tagged along and the two shared a knowing glance. A secret conversation that the boys probably wouldn't be a part of until Haley was ready.

"She's not answering any of her texts." Raph mumbled into his tucked in knees.

"I'm sure she's fine Raph." Leo started, not bothering to turn away from the television. "I mean it's not like she can't take care of herself if she gets ambushed."

"But she always answers."

"Who always answers?" April asked as she walked into the living room.

"Haley." Both Leo and Raph replied in unison.

"Oh. Well that's probably because she forgot her phone in Japan." April shrugged her shoulders, "I messaged Karai and asked if she could send it to my house."

"How do you forget your phone? Isn't she always attached to that thing?" Raphael sarcastically shouted.

"Maybe Donnie can give her a T-Phone until she gets hers." Leo suggested. "It'll be better than blowing up Haley's phone and possibly annoying Karai."

Raphael shrugged, "Well since you put it that way." He returned to his phone and began sending off texts after texts.

On the other side of town, Haley was dressed in all black with her hood up; covering her long brown hair and kept her eyes down casted. She had picked up some orange alstroemeria, blue forget-me-nots and pink carnations. The little bouquet was bright as hell, something that wasn't really her style.

Feeling the pinched nerves in her stomach Haley walked a little bit slower throughout the cemetery. It's been two years since she's stepped foot on the holy ground and she felt extremely guilty. Or maybe her senses were just on high alert. The Shredder maybe dead, but that doesn't mean that she still didn't have enemies roaming about.

Coming to a halt when she found the marker she was searching for, Haley stood there awkwardly.

"This is weird as fuck." She said out loud to particularly no one. The stone before her had her name carved into, with a few niceties written below. "This is so weird."

But she ignored her slab of stone and turned towards the person she was here to see. Oliver. Taking a deep breath, she approached the granite looking stone and placed the flowers in the little holder that was just below her guardian's name.

She sat there for a few awkward moments. "Shit I was never good at this. I guess it's been too long. At least I'm not actually dead, right? That's a good thing. You'd probably kick my ass though."

Haley sat down and crossed her legs and chewed on the inside of her cheeks. Tears began to prick her eyes, "I really fucked up Ollie. I'm such a coward. I did what you asked. I went and saw them, but I couldn't…I couldn't take that next step. I was so afraid of what they would say. So I ran. Like I always do. I ran away from Japan, I ran away from Germany and now I'm back here. The one place I never really wanted to return to."

Haley eyed her placement nervously. "As horrible as this is gonna sound, I really wish Shredder left me for dead."

The dark-haired girl sat there for a few moments, her hooded head baking in the warm sun. The wind around her snapped and it fluffed her nerves and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She suddenly stood, dusting herself off as she casted her gaze around her area. She bent backwards, popping her back, and shook her shoulders loose.

She turned towards Oliver one more time before leaving, "Did you ever feel like something bad was going to happen?"

"There you are!" Raphael shouted when he noticed Haley not really trying to sneak in. "Where'd you run off to?"

"I just needed a little air."

"Something wrong?" Raphael asked, closing the gap between them so prying eyes and ears couldn't guess what they were talking about.

"No, just…I needed to see an old friend." Haley gave him a tight smile.

Raphael didn't believe that smile, he's seen it too many times to know what it meant. He draped an arm around her shoulders and brought her in close.

"How about me and you go out tonight? Beat up some Purple Dragons and shoot the shit. Like old times."

Haley pursed her lips.

"We'll even sneak out like old times." Raphael added quickly.

This time her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "You know Master Splinter doesn't care that we sneak out anymore."

Raphael shrugged, "Yea I know, but it'll be fun all the same."

That night when everyone was either in their rooms or immersed in the television Raphael and Haley poked their heads out of his room. Sensing that no one was around the two went straight to the exit, carefully closing doors and where they stepped. They were quieter than a mouse as they slipped into the darkness of the streets.

The rooftops were secluded, save a few pigeons. The night was warm, there were only a few clouds in the dark blue sky. The streets below, littered with garbage, was just as secluded. Their run was cut short when they realized that the night wasn't going to be as exciting as they thought.

"I could be sleeping." Haley muttered coldly, kicking her feet against the building.

"I know."

"It's really boring. I remember Queens being a lot more violent." Haley took her phone out, unlocking it with her horribly intricate design. She was immediately tapping away on the screen, a gentle smile reaching her eyes. Raphael sat next to her, innocent eyes glancing over his shoulder to catch whatever it was that made her usual stoic expression soft.

"So April mentioned that you met an old friend the other day." Raphael began, "Does she know everything?"

"Hmm not everything. I think leaving out that year where I was a completely different person. A person who murdered innocent people." Haley explained, "And who looked really good in leather pants."

Raphael laughed until he realized something, "Wait. Does she know about the rest of us?"

"If by us you mean your mutant turtle brothers, your giant rat father and Casey? Then no, well she knows about Casey, but not you or the others." Haley joked, flipping finishing up another text.

"Were you guys close before everything, you know, happened?" Raphael cocked a brow.

"Hmm close enough that we had a normal friendship. She came to a lot of my shows when I was in that God awful band, we studied together often and I modeled a few of her designs."

"Modeled? What like swim suits?"

"You wish." Haley playfully slapped him, "She designs a lot of things. Mainly dresses."

"You in a dress is a terrifying." Raphael said sarcastically.

Haley gasped and pushed Raphael off the edge of the roof.

"I was kidding!" Raphael yelled while dangling from the fire escape.

"Kiss my fat German ass!"

"I'll take that as an invitation!" Raphael shouted as he maneuvered up the fire escape with ease. He misjudged his landing and landed on Haley. The tumbled down onto the floor to the roof. Raphael leaned on the palm of his hands, holding himself up. Haley was about to cuss him, but when she looked up their lips locked.

They were like that for a moment, until reality set in. They quickly parted, Raphael almost fell off the roof and Haley was so far away he couldn't hear her panicked ramblings.

 **Author's note: I'm just gonna stop here. I've got nothing left for this chapter. I'm going to hell.**


End file.
